UH-60 Black Hawk
The UH-60 Black Hawk is a four-bladed, twin-engine, medium-lift utility helicopter manufactured by Sikorsky Aircraft. Sikorsky submitted the S-70 design for the United States Army's Utility Tactical Transport Aircraft System (UTTAS) competition in 1972. The Army designated the prototype as the YUH-60A and selected the Black Hawk as the winner of the program in 1976, after a fly-off competition with the Boeing Vertol YUH-61. The UH-60A entered service with the Army in 1979, to replace the UH-1 Iroquois as the Army's tactical transport helicopter. Development In the late 1960s, the United States Army began forming requirements in for its Utility Tactical Transport Aircraft System (UTTAS) helicopter to replace the UH-1 Iroquois based on experience in Vietnam. The Army also initiated the development of a new turbine engine for its helicopters that would become the General Electric T700. The Army required significant performance, survivability and reliability improvements from both UTTAS aircraft and powerplant.Leoni 2007, pp. 8-10. The Army released its UTTAS requests for proposals (RFP) in January 1972.Leoni 2007, pp. 11, 39. Four prototypes were constructed, the first (YUH-60) flying in October 1974, and evaluated against a rival Boeing-Vertol design, the YUH-61A. Prior to delivery of the prototypes to the US Army, a preliminary evaluation was conducted in November 1975 to ensure the aircraft could be operated safely during all testing.Leoni p. 165. Three of the prototypes were delivered to the Army in March 1976, and one was kept by Sikorsky for internal research. The Black Hawk was selected for production in December 1976. Deliveries of the UH-60A to the US Army began in October 1978 and the helicopter entered service in June 1979.Eden, Paul. "Sikorsky H-60 Black Hawk/Seahawk", Encyclopedia of Modern Military Aircraft. Amber Books, 2004. ISBN 1904687849. In the late 1980s, the model was upgraded to the UH-60L (first production aircraft 89-26179) which featured more power and lift with the upgrade to the -701C model of the GE engine. The current production model (UH-60M) will extend the service life of the UH-60 design well into the 2020s, features still more power and lift and state of the art electronic instrumentation, flight controls and aircraft navigation control. Design The Black Hawk helicopter series can perform a wide array of missions, including the tactical transport of troops, electronic warfare, and aeromedical evacuation. A VIP version known as the VH-60N is used to transport important government officials (e.g., Congress, Executive departments) with the helicopter's call sign of "Marine One" when transporting the President of the United States. VH-60, Global Security In air assault operations it can move a squad of 11 combat troops with equipment or reposition the 105 mm M102 howitzer with thirty rounds of 105 mm ammunition, and a four-man crew in a single lift. Alternatively, it can carry 2,600 lb (1,170 kg) of cargo or sling load 9,000 lb (4,050 kg) of cargo.UH-60 Black Hawk Sikorsky S-70A - Multi-Mission Helicopter, Army-Technology.com. The Black Hawk is equipped with advanced avionics and electronics for increased survivability and capability, such as the Global Positioning System. The UH-60 can be equipped with stub wings at top of fuselage to carry fuel tanks or possibly armament. The initial stub wing system is called external stores support system (ESSS). It has two pylons on each wing to carry two 230 gal and two 450 gal tanks in total. The ESSS can also carry 10,000 lb of armament such as rockets, missile and gun pods. The ESSS entered service in 1986. However it was found that with four fuel tanks it would obstruct the firing field of the door guns. To alleviate the issue, the external tank system (ETS) with unswept stub wings to carry two fuel tanks was developed.Bishop, Chris. Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk. Osprey, 2008. ISBN 978-1-84176852-6. The unit cost varies with the version due to the varying specifications, equipment and quantities. For example, the unit cost of the Army's UH-60L Black Hawk is $5.9 million while the unit cost of the Air Force MH-60G Pave Hawk is $10.2 million.H-60, Global Security Variants mission April 2003 in Iraq with Bravo Company "Lancers" 5th Battalion, 101st Aviation Regiment, 101st Airborne Division]] The UH-60 comes in many variants, and many different modifications. The U.S. Army variants can be fitted with the stub wings to carry additional fuel tanks or weapons. Variants may have different capabilities and their respective equipment in order to fulfill different roles. Utility variants *'UH-60A Black Hawk': Original U.S. Army version, carrying a crew of four and up to 11 passengers. Equipped with T-700-GE-700 engines.[http://www.dtic.mil/whs/directives/corres/html/412015l.htm DoD 4120-15L, Model Designation of Military Aerospace Vehicles], DoD, 2004. Produced 1977-1989. *'UH-60C Black Hawk': Modified version for C2 missions. *'UH-60L Black Hawk': UH-60A with upgraded T-700-GE-701C engines, improved durability gearbox, and additional vibration absorbers.http://www.sikorsky.com/details/0,,CLI1_DIV69_ETI561,00.html Produced 1989-2007. *'UH-60M Black Hawk': Improved design wide chord rotor blades, T-700-GE-701D Engines (max 1,998 shp each), improved durability gearbox, Integrated Vehicle Management Systems (IVHMS) computer, and modern "Glass Cockpit" flight instrument suite. Planned to replace all UH-60A aircraft within the U.S. Army.http://www.sikorsky.com/details/0,,CLI1_DIV69_ETI2265,00.html Produced 2007-present. *'UH-60Q Black Hawk': UH-60A modified for medical evacuation. Aircraft since re-designated HH-60A. Special purpose *'EH-60A Black Hawk': Modified electrical system and stations for two electronic systems mission operators. (All examples of type have been taken back to standard UH-60A configuration.) *'YEH-60B Black Hawk': UH-60A modified for special radar and avionics installations, prototype for stand-off target acquisition system. *'EH-60C Black Hawk': UH-60A modified with special electronics equipment and external antenna. (All examples of type have been taken back to standard UH-60A configuration.) *'EUH-60L' (no official name assigned): Modified with additional mission electronic equipment for Army Airborne C2. *'EH-60L Black Hawk': EH-60A with major mission equipment upgrade. *'HH-60L' (no official name assigned): USA variant. UH-60L extensively modified with medical mission equipment. Components include an external rescue hoist, integrated patient configuration system, environmental control system, on-board oxygen system (OBOGS), suction, mechanical litter-lift system, drop-down ambulatory seats, with crew-chief and flight medic positions relocated to the back of the cabin.http://www.sikorsky.com/details/0,,CLI1_DIV69_ETI838,00.html *'MH-60A Black Hawk': Modified with additional avionics, precision navigation system, FLIR and air-to-air refueling capability. Equipped with T-700-GE-701 engines. *'MH-60K Black Hawk': USA variant. Special operations modification, used by the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment ("Night Stalkers") at Fort Campbell, Kentucky. *'MH-60L Direct Action Penetrator (DAP)': USA variant. Special operations modification, operated by the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment.160th's web page It is capable of being armed with 30 mm chain gun and 2.75 inch rockets, as well as M134D gatling guns operated as door guns or fixed forward. *'HH-60M' {no official name assigned}: USA variant. UH-60M with medical mission equipment. *'UH-60A RASCAL': NASA-modified version for the Rotorcraft-Aircrew Systems Concepts Airborne Laboratory: $US25M program for the study of helicopter maneuverability in three programs, Superaugmented Controls for Agile Maneuvering Performance (SCAMP), Automated Nap-of-the-Earth (ANOE) and Rotorcraft Agility and Pilotage Improvement Demonstration (RAPID).Science Blog, NASAImage of UH-60A RASCAL first flight (archived from the original on 2006-11-26) *'VH-60D Nighthawk': USMC variant. VIP-configured HH-60D, used for Presidential transport. T-700-GE-401C engines. *'VH-60N Whitehawk': USMC variant. Modified UH-60A with features from the SH-60B/F Seahawks. Used for Presidential and VIP transport. It entered service in 1988 and nine were delivered.Leoni 2007, pp. 214-215. Export versions *'UH-60J Black Hawk': Export variant for the Japanese Air Self Defense Force and Maritime Self Defense Force. Also known as the S-70-12. Made under license by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries.Mitsubishi Heavy Industries UH-60J page *'UH-60JA Black Hawk': Export variant for the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force. Also made under license by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. *'AH-60L Arpía III': Export version for Colombia, COIN attack version with improved electronics, firing system, FLIR, radar, light rockets and machine gun, developed by the Colombian Air Force, Elbit and Sikorsky. *'AH-60L Battle Hawk': Export version unsuccessfully tendered for Australian Army project AIR87. *'UH-60P Black Hawk': Export version for the Republic of Korea, similar to UH-60L configuration. See SH-60 Seahawk, HH-60 Pave Hawk, and HH-60 Jayhawk for other Sikorsky S-70 variants. Specifications (UH-60L) US Army Fact File,Black Hawk fact file, US Army. FrawleyFrawley, Gerald. The International Directory of Military Aircraft, 2002/2003. Aerospace Publications, 2002. ISBN 1-875671-55-2. |crew=2 pilots (flight crew) |capacity=2,640 lb of cargo internally, including 14 troops or 6 stretchers, or 8,000 lb (UH-60A) or 9,000 lb (UH-60L) of cargo externally |length main=64 ft 10 in |length alt=19.76 m |span main=53 ft 8 in |span alt=16.36 m |height main=16 ft 10 in |height alt=5.13 m |area main=2,260 ft² |area alt=210 m² |empty weight main=10,624 lb |empty weight alt=4,819 kg |loaded weight main=22,000 lb |loaded weight alt=9,980 kg |max takeoff weight main=23,500 lb |max takeoff weight alt=10,660 kg |more general= |engine (prop)=General Electric T700-GE-701C |type of prop=free-turbine turboshafts |number of props=2 |power main=1,800 hp |power alt=1,340 kW |never exceed speed main=193 knots |never exceed speed alt=222 mph, 357 km/h |max speed main= 159 kt |max speed alt= 183 mph, 295 km/h |max speed more= |cruise speed main= 150 kt |cruise speed alt= 173 mph, 278 km/h |cruise speed more= |range main= |range alt= |range more= |combat radius main=368 mi |combat radius alt=320 nmi, 592 km |ferry range main=1,380 mi |ferry range alt=1,200 nmi, 2,220 km |ferry range more= |ceiling main=19,000 ft |ceiling alt=5,790 m |climb rate main=700 ft/min |climb rate alt=3.6 m/s |loading main=7.19 lb/ft² |loading alt=35.4 kg/m² |power/mass main=0.192 hp/lb |power/mass alt=158 W/kg |more performance= | | |armament=* Guns: 2× 7.62 mm (0.30 in) M240H machine guns or M134 miniguns * Can be equipped with VOLCANO minefield dispersal system. See UH-60 Armament Subsystems for more information. * Can be equipped with 2x GAU-19 .50 in (12.7 mm) gatling guns. }} Game Stats 3rd Edition Stats :The following stats are fan created, I am testing them out in my campaign. If you find any playability issues feel free to change them. |Barter=|Price=|Configuration=Helicopter|Suspension=N/A|Crew=3 (pilot, co-pilot, crew chief)|Passengers=11|Cargo=*2,640 lb of cargo internally, including 11 troops or 6 stretchers, or 8,000 lb (UH-60A) or 9,000 lb (UH-60L) of cargo externally|Weight=4,819 kg|Travel Speed=278|Combat Speed=295 km/h|Fuel=1,362 L|Fuel Type=AvGas|Fuel Consumption=544|Maintenance=12|Front Hull Armor=8|Side Hull Armor=6|Rear Hull Armor=6|Front Turret Armor=5|Side Turret Armor=5|Rear Turret Armor=5|Suspension Armor=N/A|Main Weapon=|Secondary Weapon=|Other Weapon=|Main Weapon Ammo=|Secondary Weapon Ammo=|Other Weapon Ammo=|Main Comm=Military Radio|Other Comm=|Primary Sensors=|Secondary Sensors=|Other Sensors=|Aux=}} References Notes Sources * Leoni, Ray D. Black Hawk, The Story of a World Class Helicopter, American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics, 2007. ISBN 978-1-56347-918-2. External links *Black Hawk U.S Army fact file *Army Aviation Training Center (at Ft. Rucker) UH-60A Black Hawk page *Sikorsky Aircraft's BLACK HAWK page *UH-60A, H-60, AH-60L and Sikorsky S-70 on GlobalSecurity.org *H-60 Series aircraft photos and info on HawkOnline.us *S-70A-42 Black Hawk of the Austrian Army *UTTAS program, origin of the Black Hawk *Military.com with data on range extending devices *Black Hawk Training courses and Equipment Category:Military helicopters Category:United States Military Aircraft Category:Australian Military Aircraft Category:Republic of Korea Military Aircraft Category:Turkish Military Aircraft